1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support structures and more particularly, to a floatable support member for sunshades, umbrellas, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed for supporting umbrellas. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,161 there is disclosed a clamp for mounting an umbrella on the tubular frame of a folding chair. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,200, there is shown a bracket assembly for supporting the shank of an umbrella on the rear surface of a foldable chair, which latter, in turn, is mounted on the deck of a boat. In addition, there have been many attempts to provide a chair capable of floating on the surface of the water. Examples of the latter type of device are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,888; 4,564,240; and U.S. Pat. No. De. 290,108.